The present invention relates to message flows. More particularly, the present invention relates to accessing and editing virtually-indexed message flows using structured query language (SQL).
A message flow file is used to describe a message flow. The message flow described within the message flow file includes nodes that are used to process a message via the message flow, properties of the nodes, and connections between the nodes. The message flow file may also describe other objects in a message flow, such as sticky notes or other objects.